


A Day at the River

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, OQ on Holidays Week, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The picnic was a last minute decision, almost forced upon them by Snow and her prince.





	A Day at the River

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1461  
> Written for: OQ on Holidays 2018  
> Prompt: 31. "Your mum is stunning when she lets herself enjoy nature."  
> Summary: The picnic was a last minute decision, almost forced upon them by Snow and her prince.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S5A, nebulously set after Merlin was released from the tree.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Laid Bare  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yep, I couldn't help myself with this one. I wanted to do something a little different with this, and then I remembered the fic I wrote for OQPromptParty2017 about Regina taking Robin to her favorite spot on her castle's lands, and the idea of bringing Roland back with them. And so this fic was born, as well as a potential little verse. The tadpole Roland caught is basically like [ this one](https://dkphoto.photoshelter.com/gallery-image/Woodfrogs-Life-Cycle/G0000jMhGWpEUkHQ/I0000bkdmDsGuczw/C0000DbWSk_ME6Lc) and the undergarments Regina's wearing are basically like [ this](https://www.costumesandcollectibles.com/collections/women-medieval-costumes-and-accessories/products/new-orleans-camisole).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not on this one, but if you find any errors I missed, lemme know and I'll fix 'em…

The picnic was a last minute decision, almost forced upon them by Snow and her prince. The look on Regina's face when they were supported by the great Merlin himself was priceless, no doubt matched by his own incredulous expression.

The powerful sorcerer transported the entire family to a spot about a mile away from his and Regina's secret place, allowing the boys the chance to discover its beauty on their own. Merlin promised them the entire day, but they had to be back at their starting point at sundown to be returned to Camelot; he could afford them no longer than that.

"Papa, look!"

The sound of Roland's exuberance pulls Robin from contemplation of their brief respite from the intrigues of court and the dilemma of Emma's Dark One status. His son comes running toward him, hands cupped around something Robin can't quite see.

"What've you got there, my boy?"

Roland stops in front of him, bright grin lighting up his face, deepening the dimples he inherited from both of his parents. He holds out his hands. "A tadpole, Papa! Henry catched it, but he said I could hold it. It's got _legs_ , Papa!"

Robin cups a hand under his son's, carefully easing the boy's fingers open to see the tadpole squirming in his palm. Sure enough, there are four small legs forming and a tail that's not as long as he knows it once was. "So it does." He laughs as Roland jumps when the tadpole's tail tickles his palm. "I think we should take him back to the water, don't you?"

"He needs to swim some more?"

"That's right. You close up your hands again and take him back to the water. Let Henry help you release him gently, all right?"

Roland nods and heads back immediately at the same rate he came over to his father. Robin watches him for a moment until the boy is at Henry's side again, nodding his head when the older boy flashes him a thumbs up. His eyes slide over to the large slab of rock where Regina reclines with her feet dangling in the water. She's more relaxed than the first time she brought him here over a year and a half ago. Perhaps because this time she has full control of her magic, plus the magic of the great Merlin as a backup to get their family safely back to Camelot. He chuckles softly at the memory of their long trek back to the castle that afternoon, as well as the very sinful things they did in the water and on that very rock where she currently reclines. Memories of their one other trip back here start to play in his mind, shattered quickly by his son's cherubic voice.

"Papa, come look! It swims away!"

He gets up and makes his way to the boys' spot along the sandy shore beside the rock. Regina is stretched out, dressed only in the linen chemise and pantaloons typically hidden beneath her elaborate gowns. Her hair hangs loose, curling as it dries after their earlier splash wars in the water. Her eyes are closed, no sign of the stresses that have plagued her and lined her face of late. He can't stop staring at her, torn between wanting to let her relax as much as she needs and wanting to distract the boys so he can have his way with her. He knows with a preternatural surety that she will be especially affectionate in bed tonight, and he can't wait to be on the receiving end.

"Hey, Robin," Henry says with a knowing smirk that only grows when Robin feels his cheeks flush at being caught ogling the boy's mother. "Mom said that Roland and I can take the trail up to the top of the waterfall as long as we don't get too close to the water. You wanna join us?"

Robin is torn, well and truly. He loves exploring in the woods with the boys, teaching them all of the things he knows. Roland knows a bit more of it, but Henry's a quick study and has taken to the woodland lore in ways that make Robin love him even more. Even if he's the Author, it's always good to have a backup plan and way to take care of oneself in the wilderness.

But he also wants to seize the opportunity that Henry is offering him: maybe half an hour of quiet time alone with the woman he loves more than life itself; half an hour where they have no worries, no responsibilities, no one to intrude and ruin the peace that has settled over her here today. Robin knows of Henry's fierce need to protect his mother and her surprisingly fragile yet resilient heart.

"How about you two go first and scout it out for us?" He winks at Henry when Roland lets out a cry of delight. "A good Merry Man must be able to ascertain the lay of the land and assess any potential risks, isn't that right, Roland?"

"Yes, Papa!"

"Then why don't you go put on your socks and boots so you and your big brother can show me just how well you've learned your tracking skills?"

Roland moves quickly to do as suggested as Henry steps closer to Robin. The boy's eyes travel to his mother's form for a moment, something Robin is only happy to indulge in, as well. They stand there for a moment before Henry speaks. "She looks so peaceful right now."

"Your mum is stunning when she lets herself enjoy nature."

Henry bites his bottom lip for a moment. "Is it wrong that I don't want us to go back? I mean, I know we have to because of Ma, but I wish we could just stay here forever. She hasn't looked this peaceful since…" His eyes go unfocussed, and Robin studies his profile, searching for the similarities to the mother who bore him and the one who raised him. Both are there. When he speaks again, his voice is soft, tinged with regret. "She hasn't looked this peaceful since before Grams gave me the storybook."

"Your mum hasn't had the easiest life, but I know for a fact that you have brought so much joy and love into her life and her heart. Everything she is today is due, in part, to your place in her life."

"You think so?" He sounds far younger than his years, and it breaks Robin's heart.

"I know so, Henry. And I also know that she wants you to enjoy being young while you still can. I understand your worries, but I would ask that you let me shoulder some of that burden for you. I promise I will protect her until and with my dying breath, the same goes for you boys."

"Come on, Henry!" Roland calls a bit petulantly. "What if we find frogs and tadpoles up there?"

Henry laughs at that, casting one last glance at his mother. "I'm coming, buddy!" He smiles at Robin. "I'm so glad you came into my mom's life when you did, Robin, and I'm beyond happy to have you and Roland around. You've made our family complete."

Robin is too choked up to speak, only nodding and offering a watery smile. Henry squeezes his shoulder, acting more like the man Robin knows he'll become than the child he should be, then heads off to slip into his own socks and boots. Robin stands there silently for a moment, watching the boys start up the trail he's already checked out and knows is safe. Once they're out of sight, but not hearing, he turns his eyes back to his beautiful soulmate. There's a soft, knowing smile curling up her lips, beckoning him with the promise of sweet nothings and sweeter kisses. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Robin moves to stretch out on the rock next to Regina, propped up on an elbow to study her face.

"Thank you for what you said to Henry," she says softly, voice wavering with emotion. "He truly looks up to you for guidance that I can't provide."

"No thanks required, milady. He is a good lad who's very protective of his mum and just needed a little reassurance about things. I am honored that he feels comfortable enough to come to me with his fears and questions. I swear to you, Regina, that I will never lead him astray."

"I know," she replies, eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze. A tear slips down her cheek, and he leans in to brush it away with his lips before either of them realizes he's doing it. "I love you, Robin."

"And I you, Regina."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [source](https://dkphoto.photoshelter.com/gallery-image/Woodfrogs-Life-Cycle/G0000jMhGWpEUkHQ/I0000bkdmDsGuczw/C0000DbWSk_ME6Lc)  
> 


End file.
